Sending The Message Far And Wide
by J Stravinski
Summary: The Save Farscape campaign reaches the Uncharted Territories. It's not meant to be serious, it's just meant to be amusing.


COMMENTS: It's not meant to be serious, it's just meant to be amusing.  
SUMMARY: The Save Farscape campaign reaches the Uncharted Territories  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone who resides in the uncharted territories. Their creators are much more talented.

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

"Happy hunting, Aeryn?" John asked as he entered the room. Aeryn looked up absently.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Did you get food?"   
  
"Oh, right. Yes, Chiana has enough food to last us til well past the next commerce planet."   
  
John looked at the message beacon occupying Aeryn's attention.   
  
"What's that, another stray wanted beacon?"   
  
"No, not exactly. It is some sort of a public request message, but I can't quite figure it out."   
  
"It's busted? Why'd you bring a busted beacon on board?"   
  
"No, it's fine, it's just ... I think you should take a look at this."   
  
Curious as to what could be on the beacon, John sidled over to the table where the message was beginning to play.   
  
_Hi. My name's Andy, and I'm asking for your help. We have a battle on our hands, a battle that we must win. We are asking you to help us save Farscape._   
  
John looked at Aeryn, then back to the beacon.   
  
_By now you have probably heard of the fate of this groundbreaking show. Our efforts have been great and our efforts have been widespread. But we are asking you, the public, to help us bring back Farscape. There _is_ a way you can help us. Tune in, no matter what part of the universe you are in, and see the wonders we have seen. Experience the journey and the magic. Tell your friends, tell your families. We're not asking you to join our campaign, just to sit down, turn your television on, and watch. See what all the fuss is about. Then decide. Thankyou for your time._   
  
John was too puzzled and stunned to speak, instead staring at the beacon intently. Aeryn didn't notice his silence.   
  
"Did any of that make sense to you, John? The only thing I've heard called Farscape is your module. What is this 'show' he's referring to? And what the frell is tallabeejin?"   
  
"Uh ..." John muttered, thinking. "Um, Aeryn, where did you find this?"   
  
"Down on the commerce planet. Why?"   
  
"Did that guy look ... Human to you?"   
  
"You mean Sebacean. He was Sebacean, yes. And what sort of a name is Andy, anyway?" she added as an afterthought.   
  
"An Earth name. A Human name."   
  
Aeryn looked at him, realising he hadn't moved since the message began.   
  
"It's a coincidence, John. There are no Humans out here."   
  
"I'm here."   
  
"Well yes, you're here, but besides you. So let's forget about the Human-sounding name, and work out what this .." she pointed to the beacon ".. means."   
  
John stood, paced a small circle, then stopped and looked at Aeryn. "Aeryn, there's more. Television. It's ... it's a form of entertainment back on Earth. Communication, entertainment ... they transmit visual and audio messages into millions of homes simultaneously."   
  
"Why would anyone want that?"   
  
"Um, it's kind of difficult to explain. Just, trust me on this. That message wasn't meant for here. That message was meant for Earth."   
  
"And Farscape?" Aeryn responded, ignoring for the moment the ludicracy of what John was saying.   
  
"It sounds like some kind of TV show. Television show," he added, seeing Aeryn's puzzled expression.   
  
Unable to think any further than that, the two sat in silence.   
  
***************************   
  
"How far do you think our campaign is reaching?"   
  
"I reckon even the most remote tribes on the planet will be scrambling for a TV by now."   
  
"I don't think Bonnie can ignore this any longer. There hasn't been a campaign this big about anything, ever."   
  
"Don't worry, John, we're going to save you."   
  
The others nodded in agreement.   
  
***************************   
  
"What is it?" Aeryn looked at John.   
  
"Nothing. I just had the weirdest sensation that someone was talking about me."   
  
"Hmm. So, what are we going to do with this?"   
  
John thought for a microt, then left the room. When he returned he had a message chip of his own. "Come on, we're going back down."   
  
Aeryn looked at him.   
  
"We take the beacon, put it back exactly where you found it, and leave this with it."   
  
Aeryn looked at him curiously, but decided to go along with it. It seemed .. no, was .. impossible, but if it made him feel that home was that little bit closer, she wasn't goin to say no.   
  
"Can I ... um ..."   
  
John nodded and together they watched his message.   
  
_My name is John Crichton, an Astronaut. Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole. I'm in a distant part of the universe aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners, my friends. Your message has reminded me of all that is good about Earth. If you feel strongly enough about this show, this ... Farscape, then you have my prayers that you succeed. Earth is but a distant memory to me now, but one I hope to someday rejoin. Please keep it safe for me._   
  
Aeryn looked at John curiously.   
  
"That's it? That's your message?"   
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, you're probably right, we're probably nowhere near Earth and that thing's probably not even real."   
  
"But if you had that chance, I mean, what if ..."   
  
John looked at Aeryn. "It sounds crazy, but I have this strange feeling that there's a show about me out there somewhere. Like we're in some sort of 'Truman Show' type experience. You know, hidden cameras, scripted aliens ... If i'm going back to Earth, I'm not doing it until they get that show back. I want to know what happens next."   
  
John turned to the centre of the room and shouted. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I'M NOT COMING HOME UNTIL YOU BRING FARSCAPE BACK!!"   
  
Aeryn just looked at him.   
  
***************************   
  
"Hey, guys, check this out. Those electronic messages we made. One of them's receiving a reply."   
  
"Weird. How's that work?"   
  
"Wait, look at this."   
  
They watched as John Crichton's image appeared on their screen.   
  
_My name is John Crichton, an Astronaut. Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole. I'm in a distant part of the universe aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners, my friends. Your message has reminded me of all that is good about Earth. If you feel strongly enough about this show, this ... Farscape, then you have my prayers that you succeed. Earth is but a distant memory to me now, but one I hope to someday rejoin. Please keep it safe for me._   
  
The scapers looked at eachother in silence, unsure what to make of it.   
  
"Man, Ben sure needs to get out more ..."   
  
*********************** 


End file.
